This grant is designed to elucidate the mechanisms by which mycoplasmas activate lymphocytes leading to blast transformation, cytotoxicity of syngeneic target cells and induction of interferon. Specific attention will be given to the binding of mycoplasmas or their products to cell surface as will studies designed to elucidate the specificity of these reactions for various lymphocyte subpopulations and for lymphocytes from different hosts.